Ask Jay-Jay
by Shiningheart The Brave
Summary: Jayfeather answers fan's questions. Put questions in the review. Summary sucks. Cookie, out!
1. Author's note

Hi! My name is CookieLordXI but you can call me Cookie i am starting a warriors talkshow hosted by me And Jayfeather Put your questions in the reviews. Cookie, out!


	2. 1

**I've only got One Question so REVIEW!**

"Alons-y and welcome to Ask Jay-Jay!" Said CookieLord. "I've only got one question, this one's from you Moonbeam141!"

_**Will Biarlight be your apprentice after Leafpool dies, because you thought in a book (I forgot which one) that you would take an apprentice only after Leafpool dies.**_

"Jayfeather It's for you!" Cookie said.

"It's called 'Ask Jay-Jay' Of course it's for me!" Jayfeather growled, walking onstage, wearing a Kitty suit and monocle. "As for your Question, no i don't plan on taking her on as an Apprentice. Now can i get out of this Ridiculous suit!"

"Alright! There you have it folk's!" Cookie said with glee. "goodbye!"


	3. 2

Alons-y, and welcome to ask Jay-Jay!" Cookie said." now question number one from SilentThunder **_To the most annoying, but also the most awesome, medicine cat ever (besides Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt):_**  
**_How do you feel about your broken - literally broken! - lost Stick?_**  
**_Or you black or gray? For some reason I keep thinking you look like Crowfeather..._**  
**_Who are you thinking about choosing as an apprentice? As annoying as they are, you gotta choose sometime!_**  
**_Have your forgiven your parents? If you haven't I will hate you - well, not totally... You're still really cool!_**  
**_How is it that you survived the cliff-fall as a kit in "The Sight" but couldn't survive the fall from the burning tree that horrible night with Ashfur and Squirrelflight? REALLY!? It doesn't make any sense whatsoever!_**

Jayfeather burt onto stage and yowled, " I CAN SEE!" Yep! Jayfeather got the gift of sight!"Alright, I don't miss the Friggin stick! I'm Gray, I don't know, Yes, Thank's for callin meh cool, Ask Erin Hunter." Did i mention he's on catnip to? **(Like in WCR!)**

"Now number two from Lilysplash! **yay! My questions were answered! I already started the story! It's called The Secret to Happiness! Please read it! Every sentence ends with an exclamation point. Except that one and this one. Jayfeather! Have you ever looked in a puddle or something to see what you looked like while you were dreaming? Update soon!" **"No, I've never thought to."

"Number three, John! **Isn't this insane? Question:** **WHY ARE YOU HOSTING A TALK SHOW WHEN THIS IS AND IT SHOULD BE A STORY!" **"Because, I"M BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL!"

"Okay, number four Nightfur **Hey jayfeather, how do u feel about the hollyleaf situation?"** "It sucks." "Number five! Guest said 'Who is your mate?'" "I HAVE NO MATE!" "Six! flowerstem Hello, jay jay,  
Do you like apples? Have you ever had one? If not plz try one and tell me what you think! Bye! "I have never had any apples," Jayfeather said, then took a bite out of the apple that appeared in front of him."But they TASTE GOOD!"

"Guest, **hey jay -jay do you like your dad Crowfeather and second question d you still have dreams of half moon?"**

"I have forgiven him, I don't nessasairily like him and WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!"

"Guest, ** Do you wish to be a warrior?**" "some times." "And Were out of her!"

**Sorry for not updating**


	4. 3

Alons-y, and welcome to ask Jay-Jay!" Cookie said." now question number one from SilentThunder **_To the most annoying, but also the most awesome, medicine cat ever (besides Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt):_**  
**_How do you feel about your broken - literally broken! - lost Stick?_**  
**_Or you black or gray? For some reason I keep thinking you look like Crowfeather..._**  
**_Who are you thinking about choosing as an apprentice? As annoying as they are, you gotta choose sometime!_**  
**_Have your forgiven your parents? If you haven't I will hate you - well, not totally... You're still really cool!_**  
**_How is it that you survived the cliff-fall as a kit in "The Sight" but couldn't survive the fall from the burning tree that horrible night with Ashfur and Squirrelflight? REALLY!? It doesn't make any sense whatsoever!_**

Jayfeather burt onto stage and yowled, " I CAN SEE!" Yep! Jayfeather got the gift of sight!"Alright, I don't miss the Friggin stick! I'm Gray, I don't know, Yes, Thank's for callin meh cool, Ask Erin Hunter." Did i mention he's on catnip to? **(Like in WCR!)**

"Now number two from Lilysplash! **yay! My questions were answered! I already started the story! It's called The Secret to Happiness! Please read it! Every sentence ends with an exclamation point. Except that one and this one. Jayfeather! Have you ever looked in a puddle or something to see what you looked like while you were dreaming? Update soon!" **"No, I've never thought to."

"Number three, John! **Isn't this insane? Question:** **WHY ARE YOU HOSTING A TALK SHOW WHEN THIS IS AND IT SHOULD BE A STORY!" **"Because, I"M BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL!"

"Okay, number four Nightfur **Hey jayfeather, how do u feel about the hollyleaf situation?"** "It sucks." "Number five! Guest said 'Who is your mate?'" "I HAVE NO MATE!" "Six! flowerstem Hello, jay jay,  
Do you like apples? Have you ever had one? If not plz try one and tell me what you think! Bye! "I have never had any apples," Jayfeather said, then took a bite out of the apple that appeared in front of him."But they TASTE GOOD!"

"Guest, **hey jay -jay do you like your dad Crowfeather and second question d you still have dreams of half moon?"**

"I have forgiven him, I don't nessasairily like him and WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!"

"Guest, ** Do you wish to be a warrior?**" "some times." "And Were out of her!"

**Sorry for not updating**


	5. 4

** Sorry it took so long to upload! The internet on my computer stopped working**

"Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuun!" Eaglesight screamed."Welcome Back To Ask Jay-Jay! I'm your new co host EAGLESIGHT!" We have quite a few question's today! Nooooow Here's Jay-Jay!"

Jayfeather bounced onto the set in a catnip-induced fit of hyperness "I'm ready, I'm ready!"

"Okay," Eaglesight said "Heeeeeeeeeere's QUESTION ONE!

_Lilysplash said: Do you think Yellowfang is a stalker? Do you like rainbows? Will you give me banana pudding_

"NOOOOPE!" Jayfeather said hyperley I don't think she's a stalker, and here's some bannana pudding!"

The bannana pudding magyckly on lillysplash's lap at His/her house.

Eaglesight said, "HEEEEEERE'S Question's 2-7

_ Hey Jay! (Lol, that rhymed) alright, here b mah questions:  
1: if you could choose anyone in the world (other than Half Moon) to b your mate, who would you choose? AND DON'T U DARE TRY TO SQUIRM OUT OF ANSWERING DIS ONE!  
2: do you think that Dovewing should be Bumblestripe's mate, or Tigerheart's mate?  
3: do you think that Leafpool and Hollyleaf r as annoying as I do?  
4: do you think fish tastes good?  
5: do you think Willowshine is hawt?  
6: (well, this is more of a request really) MAKE SURE THAT IVYPOOL STAYS AWAY FROM HAWKFROST! HE IS MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

"I would choose Sticky over Half Moon!" Jayfeather stated happily, to which Half Moon started crying to.

"That is none of my buisness but i think that BumbleBee is nicer than TigerPoop! NOT UNLESS YOU THINK THAT THEY ARE NOT ANNOYING 75% OF THE TIME! NO! SOMETIMES! OKAY!"

He pulled out a gun and shot Hawkfrost, who had magykly become dead again, six times in the head.

"That's All the time we have folks!" Eaglesight said "See you next time!

**You Now can ask Any warrior cat A question!**


	6. 5

**Here Chapter Five! Enjoyey, Joyey, Joy, Joy, Joy! Phil Ate My Shoe! Phil Is A Figment Of My Imagination. :)**

** "**Hello, and welcome to Ask Jay-Jay! Im your host, EAGLESIGHT!" A white cat with tan stripes burst onto

stage."And Jayfeather has truth serum!" she said

"Yes i do!" a indignant voice sounded from backstage.

"Sure, sure. Anyway her are our questions!

Dis one for Jay-Jay!  
Okay, here it is.  
Would you be okay if I murdered Fallen Leaves, catnapped Hollyleaf, and forced her to fall in love with me by threatening to kill you and the rest of her loved ones? BTW don't tell her I asked this.

"NO I WOULD NOT BE OKAY! I won't tell her." Jayfeather said

Do love Willowshine or Briarlight? Yes I know you love Half Moon

"Willowshine." Jayfeather said

What do you think about the Survivors series?

WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE A STICK OVER HALF MOON!?

"Good, I WAS HIGH ON CATNIP!" Jayfeather said.

Okay Jayfeather, here we go:  
1: If I was a apprentice named Silverpaw (silver she-cat with bright-green eyes), who is perfectly capable of being a medicine cat, would you take me on as your apprentice?

2: Promise that you will answer this one. Have you promised? No turning back...okay, here's the question. Out of Willowshine and Briarlight, which one would you mate with (if all 3 of you were warriors)?

And finally,  
3: Who do you consider to be your mother, Squirrelflight or Leafpool? (Your mother doesn't have to be the one who birthed you, don't feel obligated to say Leafpool. If you want to, you can)

"Yes, Willowshine, Squirrelflight raised me, but Leafpool was my mentor, I think I would pick her." Jayfeather said.

That's all the tim we have on, ASK JAY-JAY!" Eaglesight screamed, running off the stage, resulting in a large crash.


	7. 6

**New Chapter! I Have Only Had Two Reiviews In The Last Two Weeks... Please Ask Questions! You Can Ask**

** Any Cat!**

"Hello! And welcome to Ask Jay-Jay! I'm your co-host, EAGLESIGHT! Sorry if i'm not as enthusiastic, they

took my catnip after i fell off the stage! Can you bielieve them? Anyway... question number one! From Silverlightning97

How do you feel about the warrior code? Do you think it should be changed so med cats can have mates?"

Jayfeather walked onto stage. "Sometimes." He mewed simply.

Eaglesight glared at him."Thanks for the enthusiasm!" She mewed sarcasticly. "Question two! From lostsurviver!

Does firestar like donuts? Has he become hyper aftrer eatinh too much? Do you like the surviver series? HOW DO U KNOW ERIN HUNTER?"

"Yes, he does. Yes, like you would not beileve. Not realy. She creathed me... we have a writer-character bond." Jayfeather mewed boredly.

"Okay!" Eaglesight said, detirmidly cheerful."Question three! Not realy a question... From Shimmerstar1212,

O.o YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL IVYPOOL, JAY! XD."

"I only kill bad cats." Jayfeather mewed, deppressed

"Why are you so deppressed?" A voice called from the audience

"If we do not get enough questions this show will be canceld." He mewed

"ASK QUESTIONS, PLEASE!" Shiningheart called from backstage."I enjoy producing this show!"

**You Heard Him! Ask More Questions! Please! Pretty, Pretty Please?**


	8. 7

**~~~~~~~~~~~~New Chappy! New Co-Host! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hello! And welcome to Ask Jay-Jay!" Eaglesight mewed."I'm your co-host, Eaglesight! Also, this episode Shiningheart has decided to co-host! AND I CAN HAVE CATNIP IN MODERATION! YIPPEY!"

"Hi! I am so happy too host!" Shiningheart mewed. "And, everybody, please check out Shiningheart's Prophecy!

It's a story about ME!" Shiningheart did a small dance on the remodeled stage.

"Now..." Shiningheart and Eaglesight said simoltaniosly, "QUESTION NUMBER ONE! FROM SILENTSONG

hi i'm Silentsong. i'm a black she-cat with light grey tabby stripes. i also have three grey paws.(my frount right paw is white.) i ave brilliant blue eyes and realy white, sharp teeth and claws. uuuh i have a few questions for Crowfeather... k

here we go.  
1: who will you choose when you get to starclan? Nightcloud, Leafpool of Feathertail?  
2: if i asked you hunting would you go? just you nd me?  
3: who is your favourite kit and why?  
4: why dont you love Breezepelt? all that he wanted was a loving father."

Crowfeather walked onto stage "Leafpool," He mewed causing two growls and a happy squeal. "No that is creepy.

Jayfeather because he is awesome, HE TRIED TO KILL MY OTHER TWO CHILDREN! JEEZ! I HAVE REASONS

FOR EVERYTHING!" Crowfeather stormed off stage

"Oooookay..." Shiningheart said."Question two! from MauMeow1

Jayfeather: You do know there are rabid fan girls who want to kidnap you, make you their pet cat, and/or become cats and marry you, right? (I'm not one of them! He he...)  
Would you be a warrior if you had sight and didn't have this huge prophecy thing going on? You sorta hinted at it in the sight when you were actually training to be one...

Jayfeather walked onto stage and mewed,"Okay, first of all, I would like to thank my father for liking me more

than Lionblaze,"

"Eccept me!" Willowshine screamed

"Yup! Go Willowshine! Okay, Questions. No... that is kinda disturbing... maybe..."

"Okay!" Eaglesight mewed."Question three! From Warriorsgirl

Okay! For Jay Jay:  
1. If I mated with your brother and he never told you would you be okay with that?  
2. I love you!  
3. I never mated with your brother and do ya think I'm bad at giving questions?  
4. What's your favorite food?

Now for Eaglesight  
1. Do you have a mate?  
2. Do you like sushi?  
3. Want a pig? PIGGY!

"No, I would certanly not be okay, if Breezepelt was using mind control, I would want to know about it! Not

realy a question, and it's also creepy, eccpect an anggry Willowshine tonight... I pity you. Good, the Clans are safe for

now... Egh... Maybe. Voles.

"QUESTIONS?" Eaglesight screamed, holding a bag of catnip."FOR ME!? NO, YES! ABSOLUTLY!"

"Okay... Question four! From Warriorsgirl again!

Jay Jay, did you dump HalfMoon? Ya better answer this with a yes or no or else *smiles evily*"

"Yes." Jayfeather said bluntly."If you consider telling a cat you once liked that you hate her because she stalks

you and never lets you rest in your dreams."

"Okay!" Shiningheart and Eaglesight said simoltaniosly."FINAL QUESTION! From... TheHero314!

If you weren't blind, what would you do?"

"Probably be a warrior." Jayfeather said bluntly.

"And that was another episode of..." Shiningheart said

"ASK JAY-JAY!" Shiningheart and eaglesight said simolaniosy

"Where is my tea?" Shiningheart asked Eaglesight who was busy dumpind catnip in her X3 caffinated coffee.

"No idea." She told him

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay! Bye!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
